militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
349th Operations Group
The 349th Operations Group (349 OG) is a United States Air Force Reserve unit assigned to the 349th Air Mobility Wing. The unit is stationed at Travis Air Force Base, California. The 349 OG controls all operational flying squadrons of the 349 AW. The unit's World War II predecessor unit, the 349th Troop Carrier Group was a C-46 Commando transport unit assigned to Ninth Air Force in Western Europe. Units * 70th Air Refueling Squadron (KC-10 Extender) * 79th Air Refueling Squadron (KC-10 Extender) * 349th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron * 301st Airlift Squadron (C-17 Globemaster III) * 312th Airlift Squadron (C-5 Galaxy) * 349th Operations Support Flight * 349th Air Mobility Operations Flight History : See the 349th Air Mobility Wing for additional history and lineage World War II Trained at various bases for troop carrier operations, participating in maneuvers and practicing paratroop drops, glider towing, and flying training, until moving to Europe in March 1945. In western Europe, transported vehicles, gasoline, and supplies. At the end of the war, evacuated patients and allied former prisoners of war. Returned to America in Jul and August 1945. Air Force Reserve In 1946, trained Chinese crews to operate C-46 aircraft. Between June 1949 and April 1951, trained reservists in troop carrier operations. Between June 1952 and September 1957, trained for fighter-bomber operations, but returned to troop carrier training from September 1957 to April 1959. Activated in 1992 to manage strategic airlift squadrons, and in 1994 also acquired air refueling squadrons. Since then the group has taken part in joint training exercises, channel and special assignment airlift missions, and humanitarian and contingency operations worldwide. Lineage * Established as 349th Troop Carrier Group on 23 October 1943 : Activated on 1 November 1943 : Inactivated on 7 September 1946 * Redesignated 349th Troop Carrier Group, Medium on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 April 1951 : Inactivated on 2 April 1951 * Redesignated 349th Fighter-Bomber Group on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 13 June 1952 : Redesignated 349th Troop Carrier Group, Medium on 1 September 1957 : Inactivated on 14 April 1959 : Redesignated: 349th Military Airlift Group on 31 July 1985 (Remained inactive) * Redesignated: 349th Operations Group on 1 August 1992 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 August 1992. Assignments * 61st Troop Carrier Wing, 1 November 1943 * 60th Troop Carrier Wing, 11 March 1944 * I Troop Carrier Command, November 1944 * IX Troop Carrier Command, April 1945 * 52d Troop Carrier Wing, 30 April 1945 * 50th Troop Carrier Wing, 20 May 1945 * 52d Troop Carrier Wing, 31 January 1946 * Third Air Force, 27 August – 7 September 1946 * 349th Troop Carrier Wing, 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951 * 349th Fighter-Bomber (later, 349 Troop Carrier) Wing, 13 June 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 349th Airlift (later, 349 Air Mobility) Wing, 1 August 1992–present Components * 70th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 September 1994–present * 79th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 April 1995–present * 23d Troop Carrier Squadron (O8): 1 December 1944 – 7 September 1946 * 97th Troop Carrier Squadron : 25 March 1958 – 14 April 1959 * 311th Troop Carrier Squadron: 1 November 1943 – 1 December 1944; 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951 * 312th Troop Carrier Squadron (9E): 1 November 1943 – 7 September 1946; 27 June 1949-2 April 195 * 313th Troop Carrier Squadron (3F): 1 November 1943 – 7 September 1946; 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951; 13 June 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 314th Troop Carrier Squadron (LY): 1 November 1943 – 31 July 1946; 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951; 13 June 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 328th Troop Carrier Squadron: 16 November 1957 – 25 March 1958 * 301st Airlift Squadron: 1 August 1992–present * 312th Troop Carrier (later, Fighter-Bomber; Troop Carrier; Airlift) Squadron: 1 November 1943 – 7 September 1946; 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951; 13 June 1952 – 14 April 1959; 1 August 1992–present * 708th Airlift Squadron: 1 August 1992 – 30 September 1996 * 710th Airlift Squadron: 1 August 1992 – 1 January 1998. Stations * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 1 November 1943 * Alliance Army Air Field, Nebraska, 20 January 1944 * Pope Field, North Carolina, 11 March 1944 * Baer Field, Indiana, 4–15 March 1945 * RAF Barkston Heath (AAF-483), England, 3 April 1945 * Roye-Amy Airfield (A-73), France, April-13 July 1945 * Bergstrom Field, Texas, September 1945 – 7 September 1946 * Hamilton AFB, California, 27 June 1949 – 2 April 1951; 13 June 1952 – 14 April 1959 * Travis AFB, California, 1 August 1992–present Aircraft * C-53 Skytrooper, 1943–1944 * C-47 Skytrain, 1943–1946; 1955–1956 * C-46 Commando, 1944–1946; 1949–1951; 1952–1958 * CG-4 Waco (Glider), 1944–1946 * Waco CG-13 (Glider), 1944–1945 * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1944 * B-24 Liberator, 1944 * C-109 Liberator Express, 1945 * F-51 Mustang, 1953–1954 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1953–1956 * C-45 Expeditor, 1954–1956 * F-84 Thunderjet, 1956–1957 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1958–1959 * C-141 Starlifter, 1992–1998 * C-5 Galaxy, 1992–present * KC-10 Extender, 1994–present References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4 * Johnson, David C. (1988), U.S. Army Air Forces Continental Airfields (ETO), D-Day to V-E Day; Research Division, USAF Historical Research Center, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1943